


can always count on you

by deakyscheeseontoast



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Joe Is a Good Boyfriend, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Rami Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deakyscheeseontoast/pseuds/deakyscheeseontoast
Summary: Rami always went to Joe for comfort. Joe helped him with his tough scenes on The Pacific and he helps again when things get difficult on the Bohemian Rhapsody set.





	can always count on you

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wanted to post some deacury as my first fic but this was finished first.

Rami always went to Joe for comfort. Joe helped him with his tough scenes on The Pacific, holding him as he cried over the things he had to do as Snafu. Joe was the reason Rami was able to get through each day, why he could return to laughing and smiling once the tears had stopped. Joe was an inspiration, a calmness in the middle of a storm circling around him. He always promised that he’d do anything to keep Rami safe or to help him in his darkest moments.

Joe’s devotion surprised him. Rami hadn’t been sure if he’d ever be able to trust anyone else in Hollywood. He had once, when he was young and naive and believed people wanted to help him out. But that ended terribly, with people making fun of how he looked and telling him he’d never become famous. It almost made him quit acting.

Things were different now and all the hope and happiness he thought was lost to him was slowly finding its way back into his aching heart. The reason for that was Joe, who convinced Rami that he was perfect and talented. Joe with his bright red hair and big grin, who was funny and kind, declaring that he’d do anything for someone he’d only known for a couple of months. His words helped Rami, traveling into his soul and staying forever ingrained in his mind.

Joe was there for him when Rami needed him the most. For a long time the only people Rami had to rely on were his family but now Joe was part of that. Joe was a bright spot in his life, like the sun peeking from behind the clouds.

But Rami always wondered if it was maybe too good to be true. If someone like him didn’t deserve someone like Joe.

He always worried a little that Joe would leave him like so many other people had. But Joe never grew tired of him and he never left. As the years passed on Joe’s love for him only grew and for once in his life, Rami felt like he was worth loving and that he had someone to love in return.

“You’re worth everything,” Joe would say whenever Rami would get depressed. “Don’t listen to what anyone else says. You’re better than them.”

Rami always smiled at him halfheartedly, but his love for Joe always grew stronger when he heard those words. 

Joe’s support and belief in him helps him in so many ways, but he finds he needs it more than ever before when he starts filming Bohemian Rhapsody. Rami loves everything about the movie and the cast, but there’s a poison in the director that makes everything almost unbearable.

Everyone notices and no one knows what to do about it. Rami finds himself stressed out, feeling like a black cloud of doom is hanging over his head ready to burst at any minute. There’s a storm brewing on set, one that will become a hurricane if it’s not handled soon.

When that storm arrives, it’s worse than Rami feared.

Joe is his savior, as he always is. Rami finds him after a bad screaming match with the director. Joe takes one look at him and opens his arms, letting Rami crawl into them. There’s no safer place for Rami than sitting with Joe’s arms wrapped around him as he listens to every problem plaguing Rami.

“He threw equipment at me,” Rami says. His heart aches at everything that’s happened. He can’t stand to look at Joe, so full of misery and pain and guilt. He had fled set after the argument, trying to get as far away as possible, trying to find refuge. He found his refuge in Joe’s arms.

“Are you hurt? Were you hit?” Joe asks in alarm. His arms tighten around Rami like he wants to protect him from the world.

“No, I’m fine. Just shaken up,” Rami says. He tries to calm his beating hard, pounding so hard it feels like it’s going to escape from his chest. 

Joe hugs him close, swearing that he’ll hurt anyone who upsets Rami again.

Rami feels all his misery and pain drain away. He lets his love for Joe consume him, lets himself bask in the security of Joe’s arms. “He needs to be fired.”

“He does. He’s no good. And he almost hurt you. You deserve better than that.” Joe’s voice is fierce, almost menacing, like an avenging angel.

He holds Rami for the rest of the night, drying his tears and keeping him in his sight, as though afraid Rami will disappear or be taken from him the moment he looks away. He’s so worried for Rami, so terrified that their horrid director will make things worse. Rami realizes that Joe doesn’t care an inch for his own wellbeing and that he’s put Rami first.

Joe has kept the promise he made when they first met all those years ago. He’s tried his best to keep Rami safe and has been there time and again whenever Rami needed comfort.

Rami finds himself overwhelmed by it and he kisses Joe fiercely and intensely, hoping Joe understands just how much Rami loves him.

“Thank you,” Rami says, lips trembling with emotion.

“For what?”

“For being there for me when I needed it.”

“I’ll always be here for you,” Joe says.

Rami smiles. He knows and that’s worth everything.


End file.
